


Keep It Down

by AndreaEssEmm



Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Confessional, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Down and Dirty Sex, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Personal Experiences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: Remaining absolutely quiet has never been so easy, yet so hard.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I Am Going to Tell You a Secret [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455649
Kudos: 21





	Keep It Down

It's Friday night, and as usual, I'm hanging out at Bobby's place. Like always, we're in his basement bedroom, but instead of lounging on his bed, we're canoodling on the couch. We _were_ watching TV, but the way Bobby's hand kept wandering up my leg made us switch off the show, and move me halfway into his lap.

"My mom's home, so we're gonna have to keep it down if we're gonna fuck," he says between kisses.

"Seriously?" I ask, half-heartedly trying to squirm away from him and his wandering lips. "I thought she was going out tonight."

"Same here, but she changed her mind," Bobby replies as he mouths kisses up the side of my neck and along my jawline.

"Why'd she change her mind?" If there's one thing his mom can be counted on for, it's that she can always be found at her local dive bar every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. Keen as I am to get this show on the road, a part of me feels the need to unlock the mystery of why his mom is staying home on a Friday night.

"Somethin' about needin' some time to herself," Bobby chuckles as he pops open the button on my cutoffs. "I honestly think it's her way of saying she's broke."

"What, her friends don't wanna pick up the tab?" I joke as he pulls down my zipper.

"Shh...don't worry about it," he croons as he slips his hand inside my shorts. "Besides, it's not like you're _that_ loud to begin with."

"I could be tonight," I say as his hand cups my pussy through the fabric of my panties. I take Bobby's face in my hands and guide him back towards me so I can kiss him. My tongue presses against the seam of his lips, and he groans, the sound trapped in his chest.

"You're already wet," Bobby whispers as he brushes the pad of his middle finger against my clit before retreating out of my shorts completely. "In fact, your panties are fuckin' _soaked_. It'd be a shame to let this go to waste."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" I ask, openly ogling the way his erection is tenting his jeans. When it comes to sex, Bobby's always full of interesting ideas.

"So many things," he announces as he reaches for the hem of my Led Zeppelin T-shirt. "But first, we gotta get you out of these clothes."

I can't argue with that, so I comply as he pulls my shirt off, tossing it over the side of the couch. My bra is next, and once that's joined my shirt, Bobby lazily cups my tits in his hands, feeling their ample curves, letting their weight rest against his slim fingers. Bobby's always appreciated a nice pair, but it's what's between my thighs that keeps him coming back for more.

Bobby abandons my tits, and helps me to my feet. I move to walk towards the bed, but he grabs me by the wrist, and pulls me back into his arms.

"I want you right here, on the couch," he whispers as he leans in to kiss me. 

I quietly moan in agreement, my knees wanting to buckle as I open my mouth to press my tongue against his. I love the way he kisses me, especially when we're gearing up to fuck.

He breaks the kiss, and pushes my shorts off my hips to let them slide down my legs and pool at my bare feet. The way he raises one eyebrow at the sight of my low-cut panties isn't lost on me. They quickly follow the same path as my cutoffs and I step out of them.

"On your knees," Bobby instructs as he shucks off his own clothes. Every time I see his hard cock, I'm always surprised by how perfectly in proportion it is to his compact body. I've had it inside me countless times, yet each encounter is always a new and exciting carnal adventure.

I get onto the couch, letting him bend me over the back of it. I shiver in anticipation as I wait for his next move, but I don't have to wait long since I suddenly feel his body heat behind me.

"You know what I want you to do some time?" Bobby asks as he plants kisses along the curve of my spine.

"Mmm...what's that?" I smile.

"I want you to put on the prettiest pair of panties that you own, and then wear them while you let me watch you touch yourself," he purrs as he nips at my left earlobe.

"Then what?" I gasp, knowing full-well what he has in mind.

"I want you to get them nice and wet while you get yourself off," Bobby continues as he parts my thighs with a caress of his hand. "And then I want you to give them to me so I can breathe in your scent and think of you while I stroke my cock."

"Ohhh...yes," I breathe. I've only given my panties to a previous boyfriend, and while that was kind of a disaster, I'm more than willing to fulfill Bobby's request.

"Will you do that for me? Will you let me watch you?" he asks.

I nod my head as I feel the cushions beneath my knees dip with Bobby's added weight. "I want you."

"Shh..." he coos as he slides the head of his cock through my slickness, frotting his shaft against my open labia. I shudder and try to push back against him, but the smack that lands on my ass stills me. He knows I'm amenable to this, so he spanks me again for good measure.

Bobby pushes himself off the couch, and before I can register what's going on, I feel his tongue press against my folds.

"Yes," I gasp quietly as I arch my hips back towards him.

He wastes no time plundering my wet pussy with his mouth and tongue. I'm in lust with the way he's all but buried his face in the cleft of my ass to seek out what he wants, and the way he's eating me out has my thighs trembling with need.

A low-pitched squeal escapes my lips as he fucks me with his tongue, his hands holding my hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Lemme cum," I sigh, my face tipped beatifically towards the ceiling.

Bobby's mouth moves away and I feel one of his fingers push into my wetness. "Not yet," he rasps as I clench my inner walls around his digit, trying to ride his hand to completion. He pulls out and rubs my arousal all over my clit, which is hard for him.

I hear him stand up, and I look back over my shoulder at him. The plump head of his cock is red and shiny with precum. Bobby catches my eye and winks at me as he takes himself in hand.

"No more teasing," I say as he slowly strokes himself from root to engorged tip. I'm pliant and more than ready for him. "It’s time to come inside."

Bobby nods and I smile as he grabs a condom out of the coffee table's drawer. "I want you to ride me," he says as he rolls it on.

Once it's seated in place, he sits down on the couch and pulls me into his lap, letting me straddle him. I reach between our bodies and hold his cock in place as I sink down on it. My concentrated gaze doesn't falter as he fills me, Bobby's brown eyes gazing intently into mine as he bottoms out.

As much as I enjoy good down and dirty sex, that moment when he first enters me, and I feel myself flutter around him before opening up completely is what makes my heart skip a beat. It's what keeps me coming back to him again and again.

"Move," Bobby whispers, and I do just that, my hips rising and falling as I chase my pleasure. Heeding the fact that somebody else is in the house only adds to my heightened arousal, my ragged breath matching his pant for pant.

I lean back against his legs, my body still moving in a serpentine rhythm on top of his. My clit's been ignored for too long, and I feel as though I'm about to burst from my pent-up need. I'm practically aching for release so I reach down and play with it, my fingertips moving in tandem with the grind of my hips.

Bobby groans inwardly, and gathers me up in his arms. His lips shape mine into the way he wants them, while his breath practically fills my lungs as he kisses me. All of this has me on sensory overload, and I work my clit harder.

"I'm close," I breathe against his mouth.

"Do it. Cum for me," he encourages. "I want to feel you."

I bury my face in his shoulder as I bite back a sob, my orgasm washing over me in waves as I ride it out on his cock. Bobby follows suit, and I lift my head to watch him fall apart before my eyes. My favorite part about fucking someone is definitely watching them go to pieces when they orgasm, and Bobby never disappoints. I hold him as he trembles through it.

Once the aftershocks subside and he's dealt with the used condom, he pulls me back into his arms and holds me against his sweaty chest.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asks as he brushes away a few strands of hair that are clinging to my wet bottom lip.

I'm at a loss for words, so I nod. I doubt I could lie to him when the sex is always this mind-blowing.

"Then you should know that my mom left over an hour ago," Bobby confesses, a devilish grin creeping across his face.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"We've been alone this entire time." He starts laughing, and since I'm not really upset, I join in, too. I gotta admit, trying to have sex in near-silence made it even hotter, and the idea of somebody hearing us definitely turned me on.

"Next time we fuck, I'm gonna be so loud, the neighbors will hear it," I announce.

I feel Bobby's spent cock twitch against my thigh, and I can't help grinning back at him. I know exactly what he's thinking, and I'm definitely going to make good on my threat.


End file.
